Kinna Mac Bill, ou, un amour en enfer
by Saiyuki02
Summary: L’histoire se passe dans une dimension parallèle. Ryo et Kaori ne se connaissent pas encore mais ça ne va pas tarder lol. Sinon tout est conforme à l’histoire originale…..euh …en fait non tout à changer ! Oula, je m’embrouille... Lisez, vous comprendrez..
1. La décision

**Chap. I : La décision**

Ils étaient tous là.

Certains assis, en train de boire un verre, d'autres sur la piste de danse, essayant tant bien que mal de garder une once de joie.

Ils étaient tous là, du moins pour ceux qui étaient encore en vie.

John, comme d'habitude était derrière le bar. Le visage serein, il ne laissait transparaître aucune autre émotion. La sérénité était son seul mot d'ordre, même si son cœur, lui, hurlait de douleurs, tant il a vécu des choses atroces dans sa vie, comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Dieu seul sait à cet instant à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

En face de lui, assis sur sa chaise fétiche, Harry observait la salle : la piste de danse, remplie de personnes étrangères à l'organisation, les tables disposées autour de la piste, occupées pour une grande majorité des gars. Il faut dire que ces derniers n'ont jamais aimé danser. Si ce n'était pas pour me faire plaisir, c'est sur qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait mis les pieds sur une piste de danse.

A l'étage se trouvaient les guetteurs. Au nombre de six, ils ont pour mission de veiller au danger, de protéger les arrières, au cas où un ennemi débarquait.

Sur scène, il n'y avait personne. Habituellement il s'y tenait un ou deux ou trois d'entre-nous, pour pousser la chansonnette comme on se plaisait à le dire. En fait c'était bien plus que ça. Cela permettait d'égailler la salle, d'égailler les cœurs. C'est fou ce que c'est amusant de voir une bande de mecs, qui ont la trentaine et plus, chanter, rire comme des enfants… Mon Dieu qu'il était merveilleux ce temps-là…

Le coté gauche de la scène était réservé au DJ. Ryan avait absolument tenu à ce qu'il ait le coté gauche. Pourquoi ? Alors là, je n'en sait rien. C'était comme ça. Ce soir il n'était pas là. Sans doute devais il être en mission, l'une de ces missions que personne ne souhaite faire parce qu'on tient à la vie malgré tout ce qui s'est passé. Elles sont appelées mission-suicide, un nom sans équivoque. Ryan les faisait toutes. Quand arrivait une mission, il partait sans rien dire. Un soir il était là, le lendemain il n'était plus. On savait qu'il partait en mission parce qu'il n'y avait plus sa sono à l'emplacement habituel. A chaque fois, au fond de moi, j'espérai qu'il allait revenir en vie, même si je sais que ce n'est pas ce que lui souhaiterait.

Tiens, un inconnu. Surprenant. Il était assis à la table du fond, avec Luis, Phil et Marc. Généralement ces derniers ne fréquentaient que peu de monde à l'exception des gens de l'organisation. Mais cet homme là n'en faisait pas parti. A bien y regarder je suis sure de l'avoir déjà vu. Qui donc peut-il être ? Son aura est celle d'un nettoyeur, pas étonnant d'ailleurs vu avec qui il est assis, mais elle a quelque chose de particulière, d'attirante.

Il n'y a qu'une seule fois de ma vie où j'ai eu cette impression face à quelqu'un. Mais ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Non ce n'est pas possible, lui, ici ! Certes on est dans sa ville, dans son quartier, sur son territoire, mais bon sens, n'y a t-il, à Shinjuku, qu'une seule discothèque où des gens du milieu, si ils sont affiliés à l'organisation, puisse se retrouver et faire la fête ?

Et puis fallait-il qu'il rencontre les gars, d'autant plus que ces derniers semblent l'apprécier ?

Ah là là, City Hunter est dans nos murs. Après tout cela montre que les gars se sont adaptés à cette ville. Bien qu'ils n'y soient que depuis quelque mois, ils semblent être acclimatés. La réputation du quartier doit y être pour beaucoup. Et oui, qui souhaiterait s'installer dans un quartier dit malfamé, ou le taux de criminalité bat les recors, et où l'on dit qu'il y circule des pervers notoires.

Et bien nous, le Bebop ! Organisation créée pour éradiquer le mal, combattre les forces des ténèbres, protéger la veuve et l'orphelin, et veiller à la paix sur Terre ! Euh….faut que j'arrête de regarder la télé moi. Ca aurait été marrant de faire tout cela, mais en réalité nos buts sont tout autres. En fait, on n'a pas vraiment d'objectif précis. Disons qu'on essaie de vivre dans la joie tout simplement. Je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus difficile pour nous. C'est pour cela que je me suis éloignée d'eux, des gars, de l'organisation. Après ce qui c'était passé à Osaka, je n'en pouvais plus. Je devais partir, ailleurs, prendre des vacances, j'en avais besoin. Mais ce soir, j'étais de retour. Après trois mois d'absence, une nouvelle par-ci par-là pour dire que j'étais toujours en vie.

Ah Vishyus, Spike, que ce lieu m'a manqué. Certes il avait été déplacé dans une autre ville, mais rien n'avait changé. Enfin si, une chose avait changé : l'ambiance. Autrefois il y avait une toute autre atmosphère, et puis vous étiez là. Mais maintenant, vous n'y êtes plus, et nous nous devons vivre avec cela. Vous me manquez, horriblement. Mais à ce que je vois ce soir, en les regardant, je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas. Mais ça doit changer. On ne peut pas continuer comme cela. Je sais que vous ne l'auriez pas souhaité. Oh comme vous me manquez. Il est hors de question qu'ils restent dans cet état. Ils semblent si tristes et si vulnérables. Une attaque et çà serait fini du Bebop. Non on ne peut pas continuer comme cela. Le Bebop doit vivre !


	2. Un retour innatendu

**Chap. II : Un retour inattendu**

Elle est là.

Cette aura si particulière, mêlant innocence, peine, espérance. C'est elle, aucun doute, elle que Vishius et Spike nous ont présenté un jour. Elle qui à son arrivée dans l'organisation était en proie à une longue détresse à cause de la mort de son frère. Elle qui depuis qu'on la connaît égaye nos cœurs et nos âmes. Elle que l'on doit protéger comme notre petite sœur.

Elle était partie après la bataille à Osaka. On croyait que c'était fini, que l'organisation était finie, mais non. C'est elle qui nous a convaincu de reconstruire ailleurs. Sans elle on ne serait sans doute pas tous réuni ici ce soir.

Le Bebop.

Notre vie. Ceux qui l'ont fondé sont morts à présent. Que devons nous faire : continuer à vivre, disons plutôt survivre ? Où alors penser que de toute façon quelqu'un finira par nous descendre tôt ou tard, alors à quoi bon tout ce cinéma ?

Peut-être, peut-être pour elle. Ce n'est encore qu'une enfant comparer à nous. Oh certes elle n'a plus rien à prouver dans le milieu. A Osaka son nom faisait et fait encore frémir les méchants.

Kinna Mac Bill.

C'est Spike qui lui avait trouvé ce nom. A n'en pas douter, les malfrats de Shinjuku ont intérêts à prendre leur jambe à leur cou si ils osent s'attaquer à l'organisation.

Personne n'avait pris la parole. Les gars avaient leurs yeux fixés vers l'entrée. Kinna se tenait là. Grande, les cheveux châtains, elle les avaient laissé pousser durant ces trois mois. Un corps parfait, des formes généreuses, Dieu qu'elle était belle. Son visage reflétait sa sérénité. Dans ses yeux se lisaient de la détermination, de la joie et aussi peut-être de la nostalgie. Cet endroit, en tout point identique à l'autre, devait probablement lui rappeler des souvenirs, des bons comme des mauvais.

Elle nous regardait. Son regard parcourait toute la salle. Nous, on n'arrivait pas à bouger. On n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Elle était là. Kinna était revenu. On n'osait l'espérer.

L'atmosphère petit à petit se fit de plus en plus lourde. Pour ceux qui étaient étrangères à l'organisation, il n'y avait rien d'anormale à la situation. Mais pour les autres, cette soirée s'annonçait mémorable. Elle leur avait manqué, beaucoup même, mais maintenant qu'elle se tenait là devant eux, ils ne savaient plus quoi dire ou quoi faire.

« Ben alors, on dit plus bonjours ! »

Ca y est, Kinna avait brisé le silence. L'atmosphère devenait moins tendue.

« Ma Kinna d'amouuuuuuuuuur dans mes bras ! » hurla Marc en se jetant presque sur elle. Celle-ci failli d'ailleurs perdre l'équilibre et tomber par terre.

« Marc me serre pas si fort, tu vas m'étouffer » réussit-elle à dire tant la pression qu'exerçait l'homme sur elle était forte.

« Oh désolé ma belle », dit-il retirant ses bras.

Il l'a regarda droit dans les yeux durant quelques secondes, puis Kinna se jeta dans ses bras « tu m'as manqué aussi Marc chéri ».

« Et nous alors, Marc laisse la place tu veux », les gars commençaient à s'impatienter. Non parce qu'ils n'aimaient pas voir Kinna dans les bras de Marc, mais tout simplement parce que eux aussi voulaient la prendre dans leurs bras.

Après quelques secondes, les deux amis se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Kinna regarda les autres, qui se tenaient à quelques pas à peine d'elle. Des larmes commençaient à faire leur apparition.

« Que c'est émouvant de les voir là, devant moi, je les aime tant » se dit-elle. Puis poussée par l'envie de sentir la chaleur de leurs bras protecteurs, et comme pour vérifier que cela n'était pas un rêve, elle sauta dans les bras de chacun d'eux. Elle n'a échappé aux bras de personnes. Des larmes coulaient à flots sur son doux visage et un sourire illuminait son visage. Si on observait les gars attentivement, on aurait vu l'émotion qui les ravageait. On aurait même pu voir une larme couler sur le visage de certains. Ces hommes, ces professionnels qui n'hésiteraient pas à tuer s'ils le doivent, étaient émus de retrouver ce petit bout de femme.

Kinna espérait depuis longtemps les revoir tous. Ces trois mois loin d'eux ont été abominables. Eux, qui étaient depuis la mort de son frère sa seule famille. Car oui, ils formaient ensemble une famille.

« Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise ! » commença Jim, « t'as toujours eu le chic pour surprendre tout le monde toi alors. » rajouta-t-il en essuyant les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore sur le visage de la belle.

« Que veux-tu, à mon âge on ne se refait plus » dit-elle, sourire aux lèvres, les yeux quelque peu rougis par tant d'émotions.

« Ahh ces jeunes ! » commenta Paul l'air désespérée par la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui. « Trèves de bavardages inutiles. Kinna ma douce, je sais de quoi tu as envie » dit- il tout en prenant Kinna par la taille et en la dirigeant vers la piste.

« La fête. Ce soir messieurs nous allons danser toute la nuit, bouger notre body sur des rythmes endiablés, savourer de délicieux cocktails, et bien entendu tout cela toute la nuit !» annonça Paul en commencent à se déhancher sur la piste de danse.

« Pour une fois vieux, t'as une bonne idée » dit Jason, tout content de pouvoir enfin évacuer toutes les tensions accumulées depuis ces derniers mois.

« Vieux, comment ça vieux, je n'ai que trente ans moi ! » rétorqua Paul dont l'idée qu'on le prenne pour un homme de quarante ans et plus le met en rogne.

« Moui, moui c'est çà…» continua Jason qui avait décidé de taquiner un peu son frère d'armes.

« Jason çà suffit, je te signale que t'es plus âgé que moi » continua Paul, de plus en plus énervé.

Tout en conversant sur ce sujet plus…qu'intéressant, les deux hommes continuaient de danser. Les autres les avaient rejoints. Kinna n'avait dit mot. Paul l'avait entraîné sur la piste, et elle avait suivi les échanges de paroles entre Jason et Paul et n'avait pu que rire. Qu'ils ressemblaient à des gamins des fois. Mais elle adorait les voir se chamailler comme çela. Rien n'est meilleur que l'humour pour mettre de l'ambiance.

« Non mais vous avez pas fini tous les deux, on dirait franchement deux gamins », intervient Luc, qui était commençait à désespérer face aux chamailleries de ces deux amis. « De toute façon vous êtes vieux tous les deux ! » ajouta-t-il espérant conclure sur le sujet.

Mais il était loin de se douter qu'il venait d'envenimer la situation. Piqués au vif, les deux hommes hurlèrent contre celui qui les avaient osées les traiter de « vieux » :

- « Non mais çà va pas la tête ou quoi, on est jeune nous ! » dirent-ils en chœur.

« A la bonheur, vous êtes donc d'accord sur le sujet » conclue Marc, en proie à un fou rire face aux têtes que faisaient Jason et Paul. Les pauvres, ils eurent besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre pourquoi Marc disait cela. Finalement tous éclatèrent de rire, tout en continuant de danser évidemment.

« Ok mais en tout cas il est sur que je suis le plus jeune de nous deux ! » conclue Paul, fier de cette remarque.

« Même pas vrai d'abord » rétorqua Jason.

« Et voila çà recommence » dit Marc, résigné à essayer de calmer les deux hommes.

Il alla donc se rasseoir auprès de Phil, Luis et Saeba. Ce dernier était plus qu'intrigué par la nouvelle arrivante. D'abord parce que c'était une magnifique jeune femme, et ensuite parce qu'il se dégageait d'elle une aura mystérieuse. D'après l'attitude des gars, il était sur qu'elle devait beaucoup compter pour eux. Depuis maintenant deux mois qu'il les avait rencontré, il ne les avait jamais vu comme cela. Ils étaient, différents. Comme si cette femme était ce qu'ils espéraient. Un espoir peut-être.

« Si c'est vrai »

Deux hommes, sur la piste de danse continuaient de sa chamailler sur un sujet des plus importants.

« Non c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai. C'est moi le plus jeune ! » dit Jason convaincue qu'il avait raison.

« Je te dis que c'est vrai ! »

« Bonsoir à tous ! » Kinna était sur scène, et parlait dans le micro.


	3. Un retour officiel

**Chap. III : Un retour officiel**

_Kikoo. J'espère que je ne vais pas vous décevoir. Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre : le décor est posé, les personnages principaux présentés, ben c'est tout je crois. Ok, alors la fic est finie ! mdrr. Nan je blague évidemment, le plus intéressant reste à venir… à l'amour quand tu nous tiens… (à suivre dans les prochains épisodes lol). Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture. _

Kinna était sur scène.

La musique fut interrompue.

Tous fixèrent la personne qui venait de parler. Elle inspirait à la fois envie et jalousie. Jalousie de la part des quelques femmes présentes dans la salle, qui mitraillaient cette femme du regard tant elle était belle. Envie, témoignée par les hommes, et qui se percevait par les regards enflammés qu'ils jetaient sur la jeune femme.

Mais Kinna n'en avait que faire de ces regards. Ce soir, elle était de retour dans sa famille. Elle avait pris conscience qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit sur cette terre où elle se sentait chez elle. C'est endroit, c'était là où se trouvait sa famille. En l'occurrence, ici, à Shinjuku. Ayant décidée de rester, il était inconcevable pour elle de laisser le Bebop dépérir. Elle avait fait son choix, et elle n'allait certainement pas faire marche arrière.

« J'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée ? » commença-t-elle, jetant un regard interrogateur sur l'assistance. Comme personne ne répondait, elle opta pour l'humour.

« Ok. Je vois. Je présume donc que vous passez une mauvaise soirée. » dit-t-elle affichant un air faussement déçu. Regardant plus particulièrement les gars, elle continua :

« Je vous l'avait dit qu'une discothèque c'était pas une bonne idée, mais comme d'habitude on m'écoute pas ! Le mieux aurait été un club de strip-tease, pour femmes, bien entendu ».

L'assistance resta sans voix. Tous étaient étonnés par les paroles de la jeune femme. Pourtant, qu'y avait-il de mal à vouloir un club où l'on peut regarder, ou plutôt admirer des hommes dans leur plus simple appareil !

L'étonnement laissa place à un fou rire général. Les gars, eux, avaient été quelques peu étonnés par cette entrée en matière, qui était, on doit l'avouer, des plus originales. Toutefois, ils se reprirent très vite. Après tout, c'était Kinna, et avec elle, il fallait s'attendre à tous.

« Pfff……et vlà qu'elle recommence avec ce phantasme » dit Marc, dépité par les propos de la jeune femme.

A côté de lui, Phil ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire face au visage qu'affichait la jeune femme sur scène. Elle semblait penser à quelque chose de très particulier, et le sourire qu'elle avait en disait long sur ces pensées.

« Et puis on aurait engagé de supers beaux mecs, avec des corps…hummm…, des bras musclés, des regards de braise…hummm…. ».

Kinna continuait son…..délire. Elle arrivait parfaitement à s'imaginer les corps de ces hommes. N'étant entourée ces dernières années que par des mecs, qui on doit bien le dire, ne sont pas mal du tout (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire les filles ! lol), elle n'avait pas vraiment de difficultés à le faire.

« Dis donc très chère, on est une majorité de mecs je te signale, donc çà aurait été un club de strip-tease pour hommes ! » Jason, qui avait interrompu sa pseudo dispute avec Paul, décida de faire revenir la jeune femme sur terre en lui rapellant pourquoi il était hors de question qu'ils emploient des stripteaseurs au lieu de stripteaseuses.

Kinna, mit un temps à comprendre les paroles de Jason. Il faut dire que son esprit était très embrouillé par les images d'hommes à moitié nus, se déhanchant autour d'elle.

Dans un instant d'intense réflexion, Kinna, un doigt posé sur son menton, allait contre-attaquer mais Jason ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Allons Kinna, de toute façon tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin de voir un homme beau et fort ! » dit-il en montrant ces beaux pectoraux.

« Alors là, laisses moi rire ». Marc avait décidé de montrer aux autres que si Kinna voulait un homme au corps des plus séduisants, ce serait le sien qu'elle choisirait.

« Désolé de te décevoir Jason, mais ton corps est loin d'être splendide. Le mien, en tout cas a plus d'avantages que toi ! Regardes, çà c'est un corps de rêve » dit-il alors qu'il avait retiré sa chemise et qu'il montrait son torse musclé.

Kinna, devenue toute rouge, ne savait plus où se mettre. Certes elle avait déjà vu Marc sans chemise, et même sans autres choses, mais elle doit l'avouer le corps qu'elle voyait là devant elle, était loin d'être repoussant.

Mais quelle idée a-t-elle eu de remettre cette histoire de stripteaseurs sur le tapis. La première et unique fois qu'elle en avait parlée, c'était pour décider de ce qu'ils allaient faire alors que le QG d'Osaka était détruit. Ayant encore à l'esprit les évènements tragiques qui s'étaient produits quelques semaines plus tôt, les gars n'étaient pas très enthousiastes. Alors, pour détendre l'atmosphère, elle lança l'idée d'ouvrir un club de striptease pour femmes. Elle aurait mieux fait de trouver autre chose. La conversation avait dévié et elle s'était retrouvée au milieu des gars qui étaient à moitié nus. Ils voulaient savoir lequel avait le corps le plus parfait et ils avaient donc de l'avis d'une femme, en l'occurrence, Kinna. Cette dernière, était devenue rouge à cause du spectacle magnifique qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Ils étaient tous aussi beau les uns que les autres, et faire un choix n'aurait pas été juste. Par conséquent, elle avait prétextée un rendez-vous, et avait réussi à ne pas répondre. Fort heureusement pour elle, le sujet n'avait ensuite plus refait surface, enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle priait pour qu'ils ne la mêlent pas à la conversation.

Jason, lui, piqué au vif, n'allait pas se laisser faire.

« Tiens donc, çà, un corps de rêve ? » rétorqua t-il en désignant le corps de celui qui avait osé traiter son corps d'imparfait. « Moi je ne vois qu'un amas de graisse ! » dit-il touchant des bourrelets imaginaires.

« Quoi, comment oses-tu ! » cria Marc, qui perdit sans calme. Se reprenant rapidement, il se tint droit, fier, le torse bombé, les yeux malicieux et rétorqua :

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas pour ces calomnies, je comprends qu'il doit être dur pour toi, et pour vous aussi les gars, d'admettre que je suis le plus beau de tous. »

Il avait fini sa phrase avec un sourire charmeur. Tout en parlant, il avait remis sa chemise et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Jason, lui témoignant ainsi toute sa sympathie.

Les autres, assistant à la scène, se demandaient si ils ne devraient pas les enfermer dans un asile.

Saeba, lui n'en revenait pas. Quelle mouche les avait piqué ce soir. Jamais il ne les avait vu tenir de ce genre de conversation. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient métamorphosés. Il en vint donc à la conclusion qu'il avait faite plus tôt dans la soirée. Cette femme, cette Kinna, devait être responsable de ce changement de comportement.

« Eh Marc, t'as pas fini de dire des bêtises » commença Paul, moi aussi j'ai un corps de rêve ! »

Voyant qu'elle allait vivre encore une fois une scène déjà vécue, Kinna décida d'intervenir.

« Cà fait plaisir de voir que tout le monde passe une bonne soirée ! » elle sourit en voyant que Paul faisait la tête parce qu'il n'avait pu faire ravaler à Marc ses paroles. « Je suis ravie d'être de retour parmi vous ce soir. » Kinna avait l'attention de tout le monde. Même John avait délaissé ses verres pour écouter la jeune femme.

D'un ton serein Kinna ajouta :

« Je tiens, ce soir, à annoncer de vive voix mon retour définitif parmi vous. »

Après quelques secondes, un tonnerre d'applaudissements ainsi que des cries de joie retentirent dans la salle.

Ca y est, elle l'avait dit. Son retour était définitif. Les quelques mots prononcés par la belle avaient redonnés aux gars tout l'espoir qu'ils avaient perdu.

Depuis qu'ils l'avaient revu ce soir, ils espéraient qu'elle prononce ces paroles. Les conversations qu'ils avaient tenu, que se soient sur leur age ou leur corps, leur avaient permis de se détendre et de ne pas penser au fait que la jeune femme ne pourrait être que de passage et qu'elle les aurait laissé encore une fois.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements ainsi que des cries de joie retentissaient dans la salle. Toutes les tensions étaient dissipées. Kinna était heureuse. Elle venait officiellement de proclamer son retour.


	4. Désespoir quand tu nous tiens…1ère part

**Chap. IV : Désespoir quand tu nous tiens… (1ère part / 2)**

_Kikoo!. Alors je crois que quelques explications s'imposent (en fait je veux juste vous permettre de voir un peu plus clair dans cette fic lol). Cette histoire est un pur délire de mon imagination (lol vous l'aviez déjà compris je parie). En fait, j'ai voulu mélanger l'univers de deux mangas que j'adore vraiment énormément : City Hunter donc, et Cowboy Bebop (c trop cool l'histoire, je vous conseille de le lire). Les deux univers ont été en grande partie retravaillés par mon imagination dérangé (lol). Il en résulte donc cette fic qui me tient beaucoup à coeur, Kinna Mac Bill. Voila, en quelques mots, le pourquoi du comment de cette histoire. Désolée donc si je ne suis pas fidèle à l'histoire originale de City Hunter (et de Cowboy Bebop) mais je compte bien utiliser les détails essentiels (que serait City Hunter sans un Ryô et un Mick pervers, une Kaori sans massues, etc.…). Sinon j'espère que la suite vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, j'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fic. Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture._

Il devait être sept heures du matin. Kinna se trouvait sur le toit de l'immeuble de City Hunter. Elle regardait la splendide vu qui s'offrait à elle. A cette heure matinale Shinjuku dormait encore. Les rares personnes qu'elle voyait dans la rue devaient probablement faire partis de ces pauvres gens qui travaillent le dimanche matin. Ah quelle poisse pour eux !

S'appuyant sur la balustrade, le visage caressé par une légère brise, elle laissa libre court à ses pensées. Dès lors, ce furent des souvenirs de son enfance qui jaillirent dans son esprit.

Son ancienne école, ses camarades de classe, sa famille, son frère.

A la pensée de ce dernier, elle eut un pincement au cœur. Pourquoi était-il parti ? Pourquoi l'avait-il quitté ?

Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle voulait qu'il la réconforte, comme il le faisait quand elle était enfant et qu'elle avait un gros chagrin.

Elle sentait petit à petit les larmes revenir. Larmes qu'elle avait su arrêter il y a quelques semaines. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

« Non…pitié…je ne veux plus pleurer... J'en ai, j'en ai assez… » La jeune femme se laissa glisser sur le sol en prononçant ces paroles. Elle était désormais assise, le regard vide, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur son visage.

Elle pensait avoir surmonter sa peine. Elle croyait vraiment que maintenant qu'elle était de retour auprès des siens tout irait mieux. Mais là, ce matin, la mélancolie l'avait reprise.

Pourtant, tout avait plutôt bien commencé. La soirée avait été merveilleuse et elle s'était agréablement bien finie.

Ils avaient fêté son retour jusqu'au petit matin. Les gars étaient tous crevés. Il faut dire que suivre le rythme de la belle n'était pas chose facile. La jeune femme adorait danser et elle ne s'en privait pas. Malheureusement les bonnes habitudes étaient revenues très vite. Elle voulait que tout le monde s'amuse, et par conséquent, que tout le monde, sans exception danse. « De gré ou de force, vous danserez, foi de Kinna Mac Bill ! » avait-elle proclamé. Ah là là, quelle soirée !

Flash-back.

« Kinna, nannnnnnnnn » Paul hurlait presque à la mort. « Une danse de plus et je n'ai plus de doigts de pieds. »

« Mais nan tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure, t'es jeune, donc ça repoussera bien un jour ! » répondit-elle, riant face à la tête désespérée que faisait l'homme.

« Sadique ! »

« Oui et fière de l'être. Allez maintenant on va danser. » Elle le tira en direction de la piste de danse.

Paul capitula. Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais il aimait bien danser. C'était un moyen comme un autre de garder la forme, d'évacuer le stress, de vider son esprit.

La piste de danse était plus vivante que jamais. On entendait des rires, surtout ceux de Kinna, des « ehhh », quand quelqu'un avait malencontreusement marcher sur les pieds d'un autre, ce qui arrivait très fréquemment, des cries de joies, des applaudissements, bref, l'ambiance était festive.

« Marc, t'empiètes sur mon territoire là » dit Phil, qui pour une fois, n'était pas contre une petite danse.

« La piste est à tout le monde, vieux grincheux ! »

« Marc, va danser plus loin, sinon… »

« Sinon quoi ? »

Phil se rapprocha de l'oreille de Marc :

« Sinon je dis à Kinna ce que t'as fais avec la petite rousse. »

Marc se raidit d'un coup. La petite rousse. Aïe aïe aïe, il l'avait presque oublié.

« Tu n'oserais pas ? »

Affichant un sourire digne d'un savant fou échappé de l'asile, Phil était fier de pouvoir clouer le bec au blondinet.

« Je vais me gêner. Tiens, je peux même le faire tout de suite si tu veux… »

Il commença à chercher Kinna du regard.

« Ah la voila qui revient avec Paul. Kinnaaaaaaaa… » cria-t-il en faisant de grands signes de bras, espérant ainsi que la jeune femme le remarque.

« Nan mais arrêtes, çà va pas la tête ou quoi ? »

« Vas danser ailleurs ou alors fais tes prières ! »

« Rrrrr... çà va çà va, je te le rends ton espace. Pffffff….. »

Marc s'en alla au bar. Il ne tenait pas à ce que Kinna apprenne qu'il avait couché avec une fille qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. Il savait que Kinna n'aurait pas tellement aimé cela. Il savait qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment le sexe, mais il était sur qu'elle ne voudrait pas qu'il couche simplement pour le sexe.

Il commanda donc un whisky pour se réconforter du sale coup que venait de lui faire Phil. Il fut vite rejoint par Kinna.

« On fait une pause ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Il le faut bien, tu vas finir par nous tuer si tu continues comme çà. » lui répondit-il tout en lui rendant son sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que je te sers Kinna ? » demanda John, qui s'était rapproché de ses clients.

« Ce que tu veux, je suis ouverte à toutes propositions ! »

John sourit à cette remarque.

« Une vodka ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouiiiiii » s'enquit-elle de répondre. « J'en ai jamais goûtée. »

« Ben t'en goûteras pas de si tôt ! » s'empressa de répondre le barman.

« Mais…. »

« T'es trop jeune pour apprécier ! » la coupa-t-il. Le ton était calme, mais ferme. C'est sur, Kinna ne goûtera pas à sa vodka ce soir, sans doute même n'en dégustera-t-elle jamais, du moins pas au Bebop en tout cas.

C'est étonnant comme John pouvait se conduire comme un père avec elle. Kinna le lui rendait bien. Elle-même considérait l'homme comme un père.

Finalement, John lui servit un whisky coca.

« C'est po juste ! »

« Je compatis ma belle. » dit l'homme assis sur le tabouret d'à côté.

« Moui, merci Harry. »

« WAOUUUH, I FEEL GOOD ! »

Sur la piste les gars se défoulaient, la musique aidant. Ils se trémoussaient sur le rythme de la chanson et hurlaient un « I feel good » en chœur quand ils l'entendaient. L'ambiance était démentielle.

« Et ben dis donc, ils sont en forme ce soir. » Kinna était surprise par la vitalité dont faisait preuve les gars.

« Oui, çà doit être l'effet Mac Bill. » lui lança-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Marc était content de voir les gars s'amuser ainsi. Quand Kinna avait annoncé qu'elle partait pour quelques temps, leur morale en avait pris un coup, mais bien sur ils ne l'avaient pas montré. Ce break, ils savaient qu'elle en avait besoin, et si elle les avait vu triste elle aurait changée d'avis sur son départ.

« Ca va toi ? »

« Kinna, voyons, je suis le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus intelligent et surtout le plus irrésistible » il avait prononcé ces dernières paroles en affichant un sourire ravageur ainsi qu'un petit clin d'œil. « En plus je suis assis à coté de la plus belle femme qui puisse exister, donc, tout je vais extrêmement bien. »

Kinna avait rougi aux dernières paroles de Marc. Il ne changera jamais, il n'y a pas plus dragueur que lui.

« T'es trop mignon quand tu t'y mets ! » Kinna lui donna un bisou sur la joue en guise de remerciements.

« Alors, on tient pas le rythme ? » Paul savait que ce n'était pas du tout le cas, mais comme pour une fois il dansait plus que Marc et Kinna, il n'avait pu résister à la tentation de les taquiner un peu.

Marc et Kinna se regardèrent, puis d'un comme un accord silencieux, chacun s'empara d'un bras de Paul. C'est ainsi que tout trois se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse.

« Euh…oui mais attendez je voulais boire un coup avant moi… » Paul regrettait déjà ses paroles. Il avait raison car ils allèrent danser non-stop jusqu'au petit matin.


	5. Désespoir quand tu nous tiens2ème part

**Chap. V : Désespoir quand tu nous tiens… (2ème part / 2)**

_Kikoo ! New chap. Kinna est toute tristounette, mais un beau prince charmant va bientôt venir la réconforter. Enfin j'espère qu'il arrivera vite parce que Kinna est toujours sur le toit, et qui sait qu'elle idée peu passer dans la tête d'une jeune femme dont le cœur est en morceaux…Moi je n'en ai aucune idée en tout cas... (lol). Laissons çà à mon esprit farfelu._

_Laissez moi plein de reviews surtout, gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture ! _

Vers cinq heures du mat, la fête toucha à sa fin. Il était l'heure de se reposer. Maintenant que Kinna était de retour, ce genre de soirée allait se répéter souvent, pour ne pas dire quasiment tous les soirs. Mieux valait alors économiser ses forces.

La piste de danse avait été désertée. Les tables avaient été mises les unes à la suite des autres afin que tout le monde puisse s'y asseoir ensemble. Si quelqu'un entrait et voyait ces hommes et cette femme assis autour de ces tables, il aurait sans doute pensé…ben qu'ils avaient du passer une dure soirée tiens ! (lol)

Ils étaient tous crevés, mais ils n'auraient voulu pour rien au monde que cette soirée se termine pour de bon. Alors, pour passer le temps, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, juste pour le plaisir de discuter ensemble.

Ils continuèrent ainsi durant une bonne heure. Entre temps, Kinna n'avait pu résister aux bras de Morphée. La tête posée sur l'épaule de John, la jeune femme dormait paisiblement. Les gars s'aperçurent très vite que la belle s'était endormie. Toutes discussions cessèrent. Ils avaient tous leurs regards posés sur elle. Elle ressemblait tellement à un ange quand elle dormait. Les gars n'avaient pas assisté à un tel spectacle depuis longtemps.

Elle leur avait manqué. Elle, leur petite sœur. Mais désormais tout cela faisait parti du passé.

Aujourd'hui elle est de nouveau parmi eux et il était hors de question que cela change.

« Bon allons dormir ! »

John n'avait pas tellement envie de se lever et donc de réveiller la belle. Il faut dire que la savoir près de lui, apaisait ses tourments. Il la considérait comme sa propre fille. Il savait que même si elle ne l'avait pas dit, elle souffrait énormément de la perte de Vishyus, de Spike et des autres. Il espérait que ces trois mois avaient réussi à atténuer sa peine, même si au fond de lui, il en doutait.

« Très bonne idée, je meurs de sommeil moi.» Jason avait dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

« Ca ne te dérange pas d'héberger quelqu'un de plus ? » demanda Marc à City Hunter.

………..

Fin du Flash-back.

«Mal.

J'ai tellement mal au fond de moi.

Hideyuki, frérot, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, à Vishyus, à Spike, Julia, Marie, et encore, je les cite pas tous.

Pourquoi êtes-vous partis ?

Je pense à vous et j'ai mal.

Pourquoi êtes-vous partis ?

Rien ne sera plus pareil désormais.

Spike, Vishyus, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai pu surmonter la mort de mon frère. Comment vais-je faire maintenant que vous n'êtes plus là.

J'ai besoin de vous.

Je souffre tellement. »

Elle n'avait pu contenir ses larmes. Sur son doux visage, qui autrefois reflétait plein de gaieté, coulait à cet instant des tristes larmes, qui semblaient ne plus vouloir s'arrêter.

Elle aurait voulu crier sa peine, son désarroi, sa rage.

Alors qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de le faire ? Elle-même probablement. Certes elle avait pleuré ceux qui étaient partis, mais sa peine, elle, restait en à l'intérieur de son âme, et l'a faisait ainsi souffrir.

Elle n'arrivait pas à faire son deuil, et temps qu'elle ne le ferait pas, elle ne pourrait continuer à vivre. La rage tenaillait son cœur. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se venger. Venger la peine qu'on lui a infligée. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait aucun responsable à ses malheurs. Elle voulait haïr quelqu'un pour la mort de ses amis. Mais qui ? Ils s'étaient entretués. Cette haine lui faisait peur.

Et puis à quoi cela aurait-il abouti. Elle n'aimait pas faire le mal. Il y a bien assez de gens qui en fait, pas la peine qu'elle s'y mette elle aussi.

Les images de son frère, de Vishyus et de Spike, à l'époque où ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, rejaillirent dans son esprit. Elle referma les yeux pour essayer de les chasser mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité.

« Je te dérange ? »

Kinna, trop absorbée par ses pensées n'avait pas entendu City Hunter monter sur le toit.

Toutefois, elle n'avait guère envie de parler, le cœur n'y était pas. Elle ne lui donna donc aucune réponse, et ne pris pas la peine de poser son regard sur lui.

N'ayant pas de réponse et n'étant même pas sur qu'elle l'ait entendu, décida de s'approcher de la jeune femme.

Ce qu'il vit, lui donna un pincement au cœur. La jeune femme avait le visage ravagé de larmes, les yeux rougis, de son regard émanait une profonde détresse. Il n'était pas difficile devoir que cette femme avait du vivre des moments tragiques.

Une envie soudaine lui prit alors. Il voulait la réconforter. La prendre dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse y trouvé un semblant de sérénité. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Sans doute qu'elle le rejetterait, après tout ils ne se connaissaient pas encore, et puis peut-être voulait-elle simplement rester seule, dans ce cas-là sa présence est de trop.

Les doutes envahirent l'esprit du nettoyeur numéro un du Japon. Lui qui savait se débrouiller, se tirer d'affaire dans n'importe quelle situation, le voila complètement dépassé par la situation présente. Il l'avoue sans mal, les sentiments, ce n'est pas son truc.

Ne sachant que faire, il opta pour la laisser seule. (NDA : pff, ces hommes !) Il commença donc à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit.

« Merci. »

Elle l'avait d'une faible voix, mais assez fort pour que Ryô puisse l'entendre.

Ce dernier était quelque peu perdu. Il se retourna, et vit que la jeune femme n'avait pas bougé.

« Merci pourquoi ? » dit-il d'un ton doux.

« D'avoir héberger les gars, et moi aussi par la même occasion et… ». Les dernières paroles ne purent sortir de sa bouche. Elle voulait le remercier d'avoir pris soin d'Hideyuki quand ils faisaient équipe ensemble, mais l'évocation de son frère lui donna un pincement au cœur.

« Et ? »

« Nan rien. »

Kinna gardait les yeux fermés. Elle n'avait pas la force de les rouvrir et d'ailleurs, elle n'en avait pas envie. A quoi cela servirait : elle n'espérait plus rien de ce monde. Si elle était revenue ce n'était que pour les gars, pour sa famille.

Voila qu'à ces pensées, les larmes réapparurent. Elles s'étaient calmées avec l'arrivée de City Hunter, mais cela ne fut que de courte durée.

Voyant cela, Ryô ne pouvait pas partir. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser là. Alors, tout doucement, il vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

Ils ne parlèrent pas. Ryô se contentait d'être là, et regardait le paysage. Kinna quant à elle, laissa le désespoir l'envahir. Elle était à bout de force. Son esprit ne pouvait plus lutter. Elle ne sentait plus rien, ni rage, ni colère, même plus de peine.

Remarquant alors la présence de Ryô près d'elle, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers le ciel, et commença à parler.


	6. Dormir, dormir, dormir !

**Chap. VI : Dormir, dormir, dormir !**

« Shinjuku a beaucoup changé depuis ces dernières années » commença Kinna. Après avoir admirée le ciel de Shinjuku, elle avait posé son regard sur la ville.

« J'ignorais que tu connaissais déjà la ville », répondit Ryô quelque peu déstabilisé par la jeune femme.

« Vous y ignorez absolument tout de moi, Mr Saeba. »

Le ton qu'elle avait employé était dur. Elle-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui avait parlé ainsi. Toutefois, en bon professionnel qu'elle était, aucun de ses doutes ne se lisait sur son visage. Et puis, après tout, elle s'en fichait un peu, ses pensées étant toujours noyées de souvenirs des personnes chères à son cœur.

Ryô eut un pincement au cœur, quand elle l'avait rejeté. Car, c'est bien ce qu'elle avait fait en lui parlant aussi froidement. Assis à coté d'elle, il sentait bien la détresse provenant de la jeune femme. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais senti autant de peine chez une personne. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir mal pour elle.

Pendant un long moment, aucune parole ne fut échangée entre eux. Bien qu'elle avait entamé la conversation, Kinna n'eut l'envie de la poursuivre. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule et unique chose, retrouver les êtres qu'elle avait perdus. Mais cela était tout simplement impossible. Le pire est qu'elle en avait conscience et que c'était pour cela qu'elle souffrait autant. De nouvelles larmes surgies sur son visage. Elle ne lutta pas pour les arrêter, elle n'en avait plus le courage. Soudainement, elle sentit deux bras l'entourer. Elle voulut d'abord s'en dégager, mais la chaleur qu'ils lui procuraient l'en dissuada.

Ryô l'avait prise dans ses bras. La voir pleurer de nouveau, lui avait fendu le cœur. Ni une, ni deux, il avait passé ses bras autour d'elle pour la réconforter. A un moment, il crut qu'elle allait le repousser. Mais il eut tord. Kinna se laissait aller peu à peu tout contre lui.

Elle se sentait horriblement bien dans ces bras. Ses larmes s'étaient calmées alors qu'un sentiment de sécurité et de réconfort envahit son être. Tout doucement, elle se laissa bercer par cette douce sensation, puis une chose en entraînant une autre, elle alla rejoindre d'autres bras, ceux de Morphée.

N'osant bouger de peur de la réveiller, Ryô, cet homme, ce dieu de la Mort, était là, assis, berçant tendrement une femme qu'il ne connaissait à peine, mais qui avait réussi l'impossible, toucher son cœur.

Plus il la regardait, plus il la trouvait belle. Lentement, sa main vint remettre une mèche rebelle des cheveux de la belle à sa place. Ce geste, bien que dénue de seconde intention, avait été effectué avec une infinie tendresse. Il aimait ce contact avec la jeune femme. Certes il avait connu énormément de femmes dans sa vie, après tout on ne le surnommait pas « l'étalon de Shinjuku » pour rien, mais jamais une femme ne l'avait troublé à ce point.

Il laissa son regard parcourir le corps qui reposait désormais sur son torse. Il était admiratif. Parfait, fut le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il l'avait déjà admiré hier soir, au club. Mais maintenant qu'elle était aussi proche de lui il ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne s'était pas tromper. Cette fille était un vrai canon !

Après avoir observé les moindres détails de chaque parcelle de son corps, son regard s'arrêta sur le visage de Kinna. A cet instant, il crut que son cœur allait défaillir.

« Un ange, elle ressemble tant à un ange » se dit-il intérieurement.

Il ne pouvait retirer son regard sur elle. Il était comme envoûté par la simple présence de cette femme à ses côtés.

Toutefois, après de longues minutes, qui en réalité devaient bien faire une heure ou deux, Ryô se vit mettre un terme à sa contemplation. La fatigue eut raison de lui. Il n'avait pas encore récupéré de la fiesta de la nuit dernière. Ce matin il n'était monté sur le toit que pour fumer une cigarette avant d'aller dormir. Il ne s'attendait pas à y trouver Kinna et encore moins dans l'état où elle était. Cependant il était loin de regretter cette situation. Mais à force de la regarder dormir, il alla lui aussi par rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Prise d'un léger frisson, Kinna ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Une sensation de bien-être la pénétra. Elle était un peu perdue, la fatigue se faisant encore sentir. Elle ne se rappelait plus de grand-chose. Elle se souvint vaguement d'avoir dit à Marc qu'elle allait faire un tour sur le toit avant d'aller se coucher. Mais pour la suite, le noir total.

Toutefois, elle n'essaya même pas de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé. Ayant un peu mal à la tête, elle décida de remettre cette rétrospective à plus tard. La seule chose qu'elle voulait maintenant c'était dormir.

Les yeux mi-clos, elle alla pour se lever quand elle sentit une gène. Essayant péniblement de trouver ce qui la retenait, elle se rendit compte que Ryô dormait à côté d'elle et qu'elle était prisonnière de ses bras.

« Nan mais je rêve, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?...Oh et puis zut, je meurs de sommeil moi, on verra après… »

Tout doucement, elle essaya de se dégager, chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire, vu la carrure de l'homme. Malheureusement elle eut beau bouger le moins possible, cela n'empêcha pas Ryô de se réveiller.

« Humm »

« Oh zut je l'ai réveillé », pensa-t-elle. Mais un bâillement eut raison de ses pensées. Peu importait. Dormir, il fallait vraiment qu'elle dorme.

Ryô, lui, semblait toujours endormi. Il avait un peu bougé, ce qui permis à Kinna de se dégager de son emprise. Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose, dormir. Elle aurait pu se rendormir là, près de lui, comme tout à l'heure, mais elle avait un peu froid et hors de question qu'elle ait des courbatures au réveil. Elle décida donc d'aller se coucher dans la chambre que John lui avait préparée plus tôt.

La jeune femme fit quelques pas en direction de la porte qui menait à l'escalier, quand elle fut prise d'un soudain remord.

« Je vais quand même pas le laisser là. »

Elle se retourna pour regarder City Hunter. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés, il avait l'air de dormir paisiblement.

« Nan, je ne peux pas faire çà »

Kinna revint sur ses pas et s'accroupit près de Ryô.

« Mr Saeba ? » l'appela-t-elle, « Allez réveiller-vous » ajouta la jeune femme en le secouant un peu.

« Hummm…. laisses moi Saeko, je joue avec Lili et après c'est ton tour… »

Kinna n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, qu'il pouvait se conduit comme un crétin.

« Debout Saeba ou je me fâche ! » dit-elle sentant que ses nerfs allaient lâchés.

« Humm… quoi…. pourquoi on me réveille ? » dit Ryô incrédule face à la situation.

« Allez, venez on va dormir » lui répondit-elle en l'aidant à se relever et en lui prenant la main pour l'emmener retrouver un lit douillet.

Ryô à moitié endormi, avait l'air dépassé par les évènements. Il se laissa diriger par la belle en n'émettant aucune résistance.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre. Dormir, dormir, dormir. Kinna n'avait que ces mots en tête. A la vue du lit, elle laissa échapper un « ouff » de soulagement. Ne se faisant pas prier, elle alla directement prendre place dans le lit.

Ryô quant a lui en fit de même. Il était un peu perplexe quand il se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait mené dans sa chambre, mais après tout, il était trop épuisé pour refuser l'appel d'un bon lit.

Installé sur le lit, près à sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve, il sentit quelque chose se caller contre lui. Ouvrant un œil, il aperçu Kinna qui se lovait contre lui. Il sourit intérieurement lorsqu'il vit que la jeune femme s'était déjà endormie.

Tendrement, il l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs, de sorte qu'elle se retrouva un peu plus collée à lui, puis il déposa un léger baiser sur son front, avant de s'endormir à son tour.


	7. Un réveil qui avait plutôt bien commencé

**Chap. VII : Un réveil qui avait plutôt bien commencé**

_Kikoo tout le monde les gens ! _()

_Ce chap, il est dans le même style que le précédent, et dans le prochain, normalement il y aura enfin de l'action ! lol _

_Voila, Bonne lecture ! Ah non j'oubliais, j'ai créé mon skyblog, donc pour ceux que çà intéresse : _**_http/saiyuki-sama. Allez y faire un tour et dites moi ce que vous en pensez svp, merci d'avance. _**

_Bon voila je vous laisse pour de bon (il était temps je crois). Big kisses à tous !_

« 16h00. Eh bien, je n'aurais jamais pensé dormir autant » pensa Ryô.

A cette heure avancée de l'après-midi, deux corps reposaient paisiblement sur un lit, dans une chambre éclairée par quelques rayons du soleil qui avaient su se frayer un chemin entre les stores de la fenêtre.

L'un de ces corps appartenait à une femme. La voir ainsi, allongée sur ce lit aurait coupé le souffle à n'importe qui. Elle était terriblement désirable. En plus de son corps parfait, son visage affichait un air angélique, la rendant ainsi complètement irrésistible. Elle était proche, très proche de l'autre corps. Elle semblait si sereine, on aurait dit qu'elle avait trouvé SA place auprès de cet homme. Entourée par les bras de ce dernier, la tête de Kinna reposait sur son torse.

L'homme n'était pas mal non plus. Il sans nul doute tous les atouts pour plaire à n'importe quelle femme. Muni d'un torse puissant que toute femme rêverait de caresser, des bras musclés, appelant à serrer un corps féminin, un visage étonnamment charmeur… En un mot, cet homme était ce que les femmes appellent communément un canon !

Réveillé depuis quelques minutes, Ryô restait là, ne voulant briser cet instant d'intimité, mais surtout ne voulant se détacher de la jeune femme. Il écoutait tranquillement la respiration de celle-ci. Pour lui, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle dormait encore. Le souvenir de ce qui c'était passé sur le toit ce matin lui revenait en mémoire. Il était encore troublé par la vulnérabilité dont avait fait preuve la jeune femme. Elle était si triste, si perdue, si désespérée qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de vouloir la réconforter, pire encore, la protéger, lui rendre son sourire.

Quel comble ! Voilà que lui, l'homme qui était le plus craint du Japon, lui, l'homme dont le nom suffisait à en faire trembler plus d'un, lui, l'homme qui ne connaissait rien aux sentiments, lui, avait envie de rendre cette jeune femme heureuse. Plus il y pensait, plus cette idée devenait de plus en plus ridicule dans sa tête.

Inconsciemment, alors que ses pensées le menaient très loin de cette chambre, ses doigts se mirent à gigoter doucement sur la peau laiteuse du bras de Kinna. Ryô ne se rendait absolument pas compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de la principale intéressée.

Deux paupières battaient calmement sur le torse de Ryô. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Kinna avait ouvert les yeux. En réalité, c'est elle qui s'était réveillée la première. Toutefois, elle n'avait osé bouger et avait préféré garder les yeux fermés pour savourer ce moment avec Ryô. Elle se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu interrompre cet instant. Elle avait agréablement bien dormi, chose rare depuis ces derniers mois. A ces cotés, elle se sentait à l'abri de tout. Oui, elle sentait qu'il la protègerait et curieusement, elle se surpris à aimer cette idée. Bien qu'elle le connaissait que très peu, quelque chose en elle l'incitait à avoir pleinement confiance en cet homme. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de dormir dans les bras du premier venu, si l'on peut dire cela de Ryô, au contraire elle restait sur ses gardes avec les personnes du milieu autres que les gars et ses indics. Elle adoptait ainsi une attitude froide et détachée envers eux. Toutefois, Kinna était plus ouverte avec les gens «de l'extérieure », surtout avec les enfants. Mais ces instants où l'on pouvait voir Kinna Mac Bill sous son véritable jour étaient rares. Difficile en effet de se montrer chaleureuse, tel que l'on est, quand on vit dans le milieu et que l'on est sure d'être espionner par quelqu'un qui veut assurément vous tuer.

Avec Ryô, les choses étaient différentes. Certes, elle avait conscience qu'il était profondément ancré dans le milieu, milieu qu'elle haïe, mais elle n'avait aucun mal à se laisser aller avec lui. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se cacher derrière un masque. A quoi bon de toute façon. Elle avait déjà le cœur en mille morceaux, ce qui lui arriverait, elle n'en avait que faire désormais.

En sentant les douces caresses prodiguées par les doigts de Ryô, elle avait rouvert lentement ses yeux. Surprise de prime abord, elle ne bougea toutefois pas. Puis elle se prit à aimer cette douce sensation qui l'envahissait petit à petit. Se laissant totalement aller, elle referma de nouveau ses paupières pour apprécier encore plus les caresses de Ryô. Inconsciemment, elle se lova un peu plus contre lui. Ce fut à cet instant que Ryô émergea de ses pensées. Sentant que Kinna se collait un peu plus à lui, il en fit de même, resserrant ainsi son étreinte.

Aucun des deux ne parlait. On aurait pu croire qu'ils c'étaient rendormis, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Chacun appréciait tout simplement ce moment. Toutefois, Kinna se rappelant un rendez-vous qu'elle avait prise quelques jours plus tôt avec un de ses indics, se dégagea un peu des bras de Ryô pour pouvoir apercevoir le réveil.

« Oh c'est pas possible, 16h32… » dit la jeune femme, reprenant la place qu'elle occupait quelques secondes auparavant dans les bras de Ryô et en fermant les yeux, cherchant ainsi à retrouver la douce sensation de toute à l'heure.

Quand elle s'était redressée, Ryô avait cru qu'elle allait partir, regrettant sans doute d'avoir dormie avec lui. Cependant, voyant qu'elle reposait sa tête sur son torse, il fut énormément soulagé.

« Au moins, elle est pas sortie en courant en me traitant de pervers », pensa-t-il laissant échappé un petit « ouf » de soulagement.

Kinna avait perçu ce petit « ouf » mais ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de sourire intérieurement « Il a cru que j'allais partir… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Ryô, entamant ainsi la conversation.

« J'ai un rendez-vous dans trente minutes » répondit-elle cherchant en peu plus la chaleur des bras de Ryô.

Le silence fit de nouveau son apparition. Ryô pensait qu'elle allait se lever, mais la jeune femme ne fit rien. Après tout, il n'allait quand même pas se plaindre !

« RING, RING »

« Nan mais c'est pas possible… » pesta Kinna en prenant son portable posé sur la table de chevet et en décrochant.****

« … »

« _Kinna ?_ » demanda la voix masculine au téléphone.

« Nan c'est Mère Thérésa ! » dit-elle d'un ton légèrement agressif.

« _euh…je te dérange on dirait…_ » Ces paroles étaient plus une constatation qu'une question.

« … »

« euh…o_n peut remettre notre rendez-vous, je…_ »

« Où es-tu ? » le coupa-t-elle.

« _…eh bien…en fait…j'ai les dragons noirs sur le dos…_ » Essaya-t-il d'expliquer, sachant que son interlocutrice allait sûrement se mettre en colère.

« Ah là là », pensa Kinna, « décidemment il ne changera jamais, toujours à tomber dans des embrouilles pas possible ».

« T'es où ? » demanda-t-elle plus calmement. Etrangement, cette nouvelle l'avait plutôt remis de bonne humeur. « Les dragons noirs, çà faisait longtemps » se dit-elle.

« _Dans le quartier Est…_ » répondit-il de plus en plus anxieux à l'idée que les dragons noirs le retrouvent.

Kinna raccrocha.

Ryô, qui avait tout entendu, se posait de nombreuses questions sur celui qui était à l'autre bout du fil, sur les « dragons noirs » qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis un certains temps, mais aussi sur l'objet de ce fameux rendez-vous.

Kinna, quant à elle, après avoir raccrochée, lasse, se laissa tomber en arrière. Les bras croisés sous sa nuque, elle pensait à…rien. A cet instant, elle se contentait simplement de regarder le plafond de la chambre.

Après sa contemplation du plafond de Ryô, qui dura tout de même une minute et dix secondes, Kinna se leva, rajusta ses vêtements, puis, pris son téléphone en marmonnant un « pff…jamais tranquille ».

« Je suppose que vous le connaissez ce quartier Est ? » demanda-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Ryô avait mis sa veste et était en train de ranger son magnum dans son holster.

« Ca va de soi » répondit-il sourire aux lèvres, empruntant le même chemin que la jeune femme.


	8. Mac Bill & City Hunter à la rescousse 1

**Chap. VIII : Mac Bill & City Hunter à la rescousse ( Part one)**

_Kikoo ! Voila un new chapter. _

_J'ai super adoré écrire les derniers chap. Ah j'en profite pour faire ma pub (lol), j'ai créé mon blog, venez y faire un tour : __http/saiyuki-sama. vous connaissez pas Saiyuki, venez le découvrir, lui ainsi que Cowboy Bebop. Et pensez aux commentaires, j'adore les lire (). _

_Bon j'arrête de papoter, bonne lecture et big kisses à tous !_

En route pour le quartier Est, Ryô et Kinna ne disaient mots dans la mini rouge du nettoyeur. C'est à se demander s'ils vont un jour se parler ces deux-là. Ils étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Ryô, n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'avait rien fait, mais absolument rien fait avec cette femme. Le pauvre, il se demandait même s'il était vraiment l'Etalon de Shinjuku. Oh, non, çà, ce n'était pas possible. C'était lui, et bel et bien lui, l'unique, le beau, le célèbre, le magnifique étalon de Shinjuku. Non, non et non, il n'en douterait pas.

« Cette femme va me rendre fou » pensa-t-il désespérément en laissant échapper un soupir.

Kinna quant à elle, tout en observant le paysage défilé devant elle, s'interrogeait sur elle et Ryô. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Certes elle avait déjà dormi auprès d'un homme. Elle dormait souvent avec les gars, en particulier avec John, parce qu'elle pouvait lui confier tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Cela la soulageait d'une certaine façon et ainsi, elle arrivait à mieux dormir. Mais voilà, hier, elle ne s'était pas endormie ni auprès de John, ni auprès d'un des gars de l'organisation. Non, hier elle avait dormi à coté de Ryô Saeba. Cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire, puisque après tout, il fallait bien avouer qu'il était pas mal du tout cette homme. Mais ce dernier n'en restait pas moins un étranger. Un étranger ? Le cœur de Kinna se serra. Elle eut un doute, une crainte. Etait-il vraiment un étranger pour elle ?

Elle en était là de ses pensées quand Ryô l'interrompit.

« Ca y est, on est arrivé », lui dit-il, « on va où maintenant ? »

« Très bonne question ».

« Quoi, tu sais pas où il est ? » Ce n'était pas pensable pour Ryô. Elle venait secourir quelqu'un mais elle ne savait pas où il se trouvait exactement.

« Ben non », répondit la jeune femme le plus innocemment du monde.

Si il n'était pas déjà assis, Ryô en serait tombé à la renverse.

« Quoi ! Tu te fous de moi j'espère ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il garait la voiture.

« Ben oui ! » lui répondit-elle comme si la réponse était des plus évidentes.

Sortant de la voiture, Kinna, intérieurement, s'esclaffait de rires. Ah la tête que Ryô avait faite quand elle lui avait répondu. Cette scène, elle ne l'oubliera jamais !

Bien sure qu'elle savait où le trouver. Elle connaissait un peu ce quartier. Elle y avait déjà mis les pieds un an plus tôt pour « affaires » allons nous dire. Jintao devait probablement se terrer dans un coin retiré, peu fréquenté et si possible quelque part où il est possible de voir les nouveaux arrivants avant que ces derniers ne le repèrent d'abord. Jetant un coup d'œil sur les bâtiments qui se dressaient devant elle, Kinna se souvint d'une vieille bâtisse située deux rues plus bas. C'était l'endroit idéal.

Ryô, n'en revenait toujours pas. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe sur une femme pareille, une femme aussi, aussi, aussi…

« Bon alors vous venez ? » lui demanda-t-elle tout sourire.

Ses pensées interrompues, Ryô crut défaillir en voyant le magnifique sourire qu'elle lui adressait.

« Non, vraiment, cette femme va me rendre fou » pensa-t-il encore une fois.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ryô ayant rejoint Kinna qui l'attendait sur le trottoir d'en face, ils se mirent tous deux en route.

« C'est tout près d'ici » dit Kinna.

« Qui est-ce au juste ? »

« Quelqu'un sans qui je ne pourrai vivre »

Ces paroles avaient été dites avec une grande sincérité. Tellement grande que Ryô l'avait ressentie et en eut un pincement au cœur.

« Elle doit beaucoup tenir à lui » pensa-t-il tristement.

Après tout qu'espérait-il ? Une femme comme elle devait bien avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie. Curieusement il se sentait mal. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais cette femme l'attirait énormément. Cette aura de mystère qui se dégageait d'elle le subjuguait.

« Elle va me rendre fou, c'est sur »

Kinna aurait pu continuer cette conversation mais ils allaient bientôt arriver et elle devait s'assurer qu'il n'y ait aucun ennemi aux alentours. Toutefois, elle sentit une pointe de tristesse émanée de l'homme qui marchait à coté d'elle. Elle comprit vite que ses paroles devaient porter à confusion, elle en était peinée, mais de toute façon elle savait qu'il se rendrait bien compte que sa relation avec Jintao n'était pas celle qu'il croyait.

Debout devant l'entrée de la vieille bâtisse, Kinna et Ryô scrutait les alentours. Ne ressentant aucun danger imminent, Ryô décida de rester tout de même en alerte. Puis il tourna sa tête vers Kinna. Bien qu'elle non plus ne percevait aucun danger, elle eut un doute. Son instinct lui intimait de ne pas baisser sa garde. Sentant le regard de Ryô posé sur elle, elle le regarda à son tour et lui offrit un sourire resplendissant mais mystérieux. A croire qu'elle était ravie d'une éventuelle bagarre.

Sur la même longueur d'ondes, les deux professionnelles pénétrèrent dans les lieux. L'endroit était sinistre, sombre, poussiéreux, délabré. Kinna n'avait aucune envie de s'y attarder. L'entrée faisait face à un grand escalier. A droite, longeait un long couloir qui semblait conduire au plus profond de la vieille maison. A bien y regarder, la demeure était beaucoup plus grande qu'elle ne paraissait l'être de l'extérieure. Elle semblait se composer de plusieurs pièces. Aucun bruit ne leur indiquait à quel endroit exactement se trouvait celui qu'il venait chercher. Cependant, Kinna et Ryô ressentit bien vite la présence de cette personne.

Ryô entreprit de visiter les lieux afin de vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Il ne suivit donc pas Kinna quand celle-ci se dirigea vers la pièce où était son ami. Entrant dans celle-ci, Kinna n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Jintao était là, assis, recroquevillé sur-lui même, tremblant de peur. Quand ce dernier sentit la présence d'un nouveau venu dans la pièce, il braqua une arme sur ce dernier. Bouleversé par sa peur, Jintao mit du temps à comprendre, que la personne debout devant lui était Kinna. Toutefois, en s'en apercevant, il n'eut pas la force de baisser son arme.

Dans ses yeux, Kinna pouvait y lire de la peur. Un sourire de réconfort apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Calmement, elle se dirigea vers lui.

Calmement, les yeux fixés dans ceux de Jintao, Kinna s'agenouilla auprès de lui, et lui pris doucement l'arme de ses mains tremblantes.

Calmement elle l'attira vers elle et le berça dans ses bras.

Rassuré par la chaleur apportée par la jeune femme, Jintao n'y opposa aucune protestation. Il se laissa faire retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits.

Bien qu'elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il ne fallait pas être un fin psychologue pour comprendre qu'un évènement tragique c'était produit. Sinon, pourquoi pleurait-il désormais dans ses bras ?

L'inspection de l'habitat fini, Ryô vint retrouver Kinna. Arrivé dans l'embrasure de la porte, le nettoyeur fut abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé deux secondes plutôt, la retrouver dans les bras d'un autre homme. Néanmoins, il comprit bien vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Fixant un peu plus l'homme, Ryô se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.

Mal à l'aise, il décida de les laisser tous les deux. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, ses pas furent stoppés par la douce voix de Kinna.


	9. Mac Bill & City Hunter à la rescousse 2

**Chap. IX : Mac Bill & City Hunter à la rescousse (Part two)**

_Kikoo ! Voila donc un nouveau chap un peu bizarre à un moment lol. Bonne lecture à tous! _

« Mr Saeba ? »

Celui-ci se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme. Assise à même le sol, Jintao reposait toujours dans ses bras. Une aura protectrice le berçant, ce dernier s'était endormi.

« Vous n'allez quand même pas me laisser ici toute seule », dit-elle arborant une petite moue.

Ryô ne dit rien. Il lui sourit, et vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Moi qui ne voulait pas m'attarder ici, c'est bien ma veine ! » dit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

Il n'avait voulu poser tout de suite cette question mais il fallait qu'il le sache, il voulait savoir qui était cet homme.

Kinna le regarda perplexe mais lui sourit. Elle voulait parler. C'est pour cela qu'elle l'avait appelé avant qu'il ne parte. Elle avait besoin de se confier. Même si elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait soulager entièrement son coeur, lui parler de Jintao, allait lui faire du bien.

« Il s'appelle Jintao » commença-t-elle, fixant Jintao et passant tendrement sa main dans la chevelure du jeune homme.

« Je l'ai rencontré quelques mois après mon entrée dans l'organisation. Il était l'informateur de Spike, l'un des pères fondateurs de l'organisation. Spike m'avait raconté que ses parents avaient été tués par la pègre. Jintao et lui s'étaient rencontrés au détour d'une ruelle. Jintao errait dans les rues depuis deux ans maintenant, date de la perte de ses parents. Spike l'avait trouvé dormant sous un tas de cartons, dans une ruelle sordide. Surpris de trouver un enfant à cet endroit, et qui plus est en train de dormir, Spike l'emmena avec lui et lui trouva une pension dans laquelle il fut hébergé et nourri. Jintao lui en fut éternellement reconnaissant. Pour le remercier il se mit à sa disposition en tant qu'informateur. Comme il avait vécu un bon moment dans la rue, il connaissait pas mal d'infos et savait où en trouver s'il en manquait. A cette époque il devait avoir neuf ans, je crois. Spike n'était pas tellement d'accord pour qu'il joue aux indics, mais le p'tit s'était montré intraitable sur le sujet ».

Elle sourit en disant cela. C'est vrai que lorsque Jintao avait une idée en tête, il était dur de la lui enlever.

Ryô écoutait tranquillement la jeune femme. Il sentait que çà lui faisait du bien d'en parler et il en était content.

« Cela faisait trois ans que Jintao était l'indic de Spike quand je l'ai rencontré. J'ai été surprise par son jeune âge mais j'ai bien vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier. Bien qu'il n'avait que douze ans, les infos qu'ils donnaient étaient véridiques et de plus, c'était et c'est toujours quelqu'un en qui on peut se fier sans a priori. Spike avait entièrement confiance en lui et c'était réciproque. »

Kinna marqua une pause. Les larmes commençaient à se faire voir. Parler de Spike était encore douloureux pour elle. Ryô sentit de la tristesse émanée de la jeune femme. Revivant la même scène que ce matin, il s'approcha d'elle, passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et la colla un peu contre lui, essayant ainsi de lui donner du courage.

Revenant à la réalité, Kinna sentit Ryô la serrer contre lui. Surprise, elle se dégagea un peu de lui et le fixa. Ce qu'elle vit dans son regard, la toucha au plus profond d'elle-même. Ryô la regardait avec une infinie tendresse mais avec tout de même une pointe de déception, sans doute parce qu'elle s'était détachée de lui. Ce fut une erreur que Kinna rattrapa vite. Rassurée par ce que lui disait les yeux de Ryô, elle revint se placer tout doucement dans les bras de Ryô, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de l'homme en évitant bien sur de réveiller celui qui dormait dans ses propres bras. La jeune femme réinstallée, Ryô resserra un peu plus son étreinte.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, le temps pour Kinna de retrouver de la force pour continuer à parler de son passé, ou du moins d'une petite partie. Mal à l'aise pour continuer son histoire, elle bougea un peu de sorte que son dos était désormais appuyé contre le torse de Ryô, sa tête reposant à la renverse sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

« Comme j'étais une amie de Spike, Jintao avait accepté de me donner quelques infos. A la mort de Spike… » Elle marqua de nouveau une pause.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de tout me raconter » intervint Ryô, conscient que la jeune femme était en train de lutter avec elle-même pour continuer à lui conter son histoire.

Kinna sourit à cette remarque. « Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être mignon quand il s'y mettait celui-là ». Elle devait en parler, non pas parce qu'elle voulait qu'il sache tout sur Jintao, non, elle voulait s'habituer à parler librement de Spike et de ceux qui n'étaient plus là, sans craindre de fondre en larmes. Pour le moment, c'était loin d'être gagné, mais ce n'était que le début.

« A la mort de Spike… Jintao était complètement effondré. Qui ne l'était pas d'ailleurs… Spike l'avait aidé à s'en sortir et maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, il se sentait perdu. Les gars voulaient reconstruire ailleurs, dans une autre ville. Shinjuku a été choisie, sans doute à cause de sa superbe réputation…» finit-elle souriante.

« J'ai proposé à Jintao de venir avec nous, et il a dit oui. Désormais, notre vie à tous est ici...Jintao est devenue mon principal indic. Je me dois de le protéger. Pour Spike, pour lui, pour notre amitié. »

Le son de sa voix reflétait sa détermination. Personne ne toucherait à Jintao.

Dans les bras de Kinna, Jintao commençait à bouger. Ouvrant un œil, puis l'autre, il se leva brusquement. Il semblait ne pas s'être rendu compte qu'il était en sécurité. Tournant la tête, il aperçut quatre yeux posés sur lui. Il reconnut tout de suite deux d'entre eux, mais les deux autres, il ne les identifia pas tout de suite.

Après quelques minutes, le jeune homme se jeta dans les bras de sa protectrice.

« Kinna »

Cette dernière s'était mise débout lorsque Jintao s'était réveillé. Derrière elle, Ryô avait fait de même. Un peu perturbé par son étreinte avec Kinna, il restait là, sans dire un mot, en parfait spectateur. Devant lui, une femme, des plus séduisantes, se trouvait capturée par les bras d'un jeune homme, qui ressemblait plus à un enfant à cet instant qu'à un homme.

« Jintao…Jintao tu vas m'étouffer ! », réussit à dire Kinna, se détachant de Jintao.

« Désolé » répondit-il gêné.

Amusée et se sentant un peu fautive de lui avoir parlé ainsi, Kinna lui ébouriffa les cheveux, geste qu'elle faisait souvent et que le jeune homme adorait.

« Bon, et bien la belle au bois dormant réveillée, on peut s'en aller d'ici » dit-t-elle tout en prenant direction de la sortie, ravie de quitter enfin les lieux.

N'entendant d'autres pas à part les siennes, elle se retourna intriguée. En voyant la scène, elle ne pu que pousser un profond soupir. « Je vais jamais partir d'ici ou quoi , pff »

Ryô et Jintao se faisait face. Tels deux duellistes s'apprêtant à commencer leur duel de monstres (ndla : information de dernières minutes l'auteur à comme qui dirait péter un câble, raison : overdose de Yu-gi-oh ! pardonnez lui la pauvre ). Ils ne se parlèrent pas, se contentant seulement de se regarder l'un l'autre. Une atmosphère étrange se répandait dans la pièce.

Kinna, appuyée contre la porte, se frappa la tête d'une main, l'air totalement désespéré. « C'est sur, je ne vais jamais sortir d'ici ! »

Soudain, le silence fut brisé par la voix de Jintao.

« Vous ! »

Ryô ne dit mot. Depuis que le garçon avait posé ses yeux sur lui, son regard n'avait dévié de trajectoire. Jintao le fixait avec un drôle d'air. Ryô ne l'avait jamais vu et il aurait bien voulu avoir quelques explications. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Kinna, il vit que celle-ci les regardait, désespérée, attendant la suite.

« Vous », reprit Jintao, dont les yeux lançaient des flammes, « vous …vous êtes mon IDOLEEEEEE ! » hurla-t-il en empoignant la main du nettoyeur et en la serrant.

« Je suis un de vos plus grands fans…j'y crois pas…je sert la main du grand City hunter !...WAOUUUUUUUUH »

Jintao était aux anges. Sautillant à travers toute la pièce, il tenait sa main comme si celle-ci valait de l'or. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de sauter tant il était fier de sa main. Laissant libre court à sa joie, il se dirigea vers Kinna et lui cria qu'il venait de serrer la main de l'homme le plus craint du Japon. Cette dernière ne bougea pas, se contentant d'attendre que le jeune homme revienne sur terre. Toutefois, Jintao était loin de se calmer. Trop excité, il sortit de la pièce, toujours en sautillant et alla crier son bonheur dans le reste de la maison.

Ryô était scié. Il avait failli tomber à la renverse quand le jeune homme avait commencé à hurler et sauter partout. Il ne comprenait pas quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Jintao lui avait serré la main, l'avait un peu gardé dans la sienne, puis des larmes avaient faites leurs apparitions avant qu'il commence à sauter partout.

Après l'avoir vu quitter la pièce, Ryô rejoint Kinna, accoudée à la porte, posant un regard interrogateur sur elle. La jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser sa question à haute voix :

« Vous êtes son idole et ce depuis qu'il sait que vous, City Hunter, êtes l'homme le plus redouté du milieu, il connaît un tas de choses sur vous, sur votre passé et votre avenir. Bref, c'est un vrai fan ! »

Elle lui avait dit cela d'un coût. En fait, elle ne voyait pas tellement l'utilité de tergiverser sur le sujet. Un Jintao sautillant suffisait largement à démontrer ce qu'elle disait.

Entendant toujours les cries de joie du jeune homme, elle ne cacha pas sa désespérance face à l'attitude de Jintao. Ryô, lui, resta sans voix. Il savait qu'il était connu mais pas à ce point là. Cependant, en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Peut-être que Jintao n'était pas son seul fan, peut-être y avait-il des dizaines de femmes qui connaissaient son existence et qui voulaient le rencontrer. A ces pensées, le nettoyeur arbora sa face de pervers number one du Japon. Imaginant ce à quoi il devait penser, Kinna faillit perdre son sang-froid.

« C'est pas possible ! J'avais oublié que c'est un pervers, pff » se dit la jeune femme, désespérée, « manquait plus que çà ! ».

Un Ryô pervers devant elle, en train d'imaginer…mieux vaut ne pas y penser, un Jintao criant encore qu'il avait serrer la main de l'homme le plus redouté de tout le milieu, une maison sombre et poussiéreuse, Kinna sentait que ses nerfs allaient lâcher.

« Bon on peut y aller maintenant » dit-elle à l'intention des deux hommes.

Ces derniers ne prêtèrent aucune attention aux paroles de la jeune femme, trop absorbés par leurs pensées. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. La colère de Kinna monta d'un coup. Sentant une aura colérique pas loin d'eux, Ryô et Jintao n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que deux énormes massues vinrent s'abattre sur eux.

Jintao, habitué à une telle situation articula avec peine :

« Ffinna ffé paff fool d'afoir ffé fa » (trad : Kinna c'est pas cool d'avoir fait çà)

« Jintao » l'interpella la jeune femme

« Foui » répondit il coincé sous une massue

« La ferme ! »

« fa de froblème » réussit-il à dire, KO. (trad : pas de problème)

Ryô de son coté, avait réussi à s'extirper de la massue. « Mais c'est quoi çà ? » se demanda-t-il en fixant la massue à ses pieds. Se massant la tête, il eut du mal à croire qu'elle provenait de Kinna, ce petit bout de femme qui se trouvait devant lui.

Cette dernière, contente de les avoir ramenés sur terre, et surtout ravie d'avoir apaisée sa colère, leur lança tout de même un regard noir en se tournant vers eux et ajouta :

« On s'en va, MAINTENANT ! »

Elle prit le temps de bien accentuer le dernier mot. Les deux hommes comprirent aussitôt le message et se dirigèrent le plus vite possible vers la sortie. Ryô aurait bien voulu savoir comment elle avait fait un truc pareil, mais percevant une pointe de colère dans la voix de la jeune femme, il se dit que cela pourrait attendre un peu.

Jintao s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte d'entrée lorsqu'il entendit Kinna crier :

« A TERRE ! »


End file.
